


overripe fruit

by MisgivingTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Femdom, Forced Cunnilingus, Mpreg, Nonconathon Treat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Raped during Childbirth, Society - Matriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisgivingTree/pseuds/MisgivingTree
Summary: Queen Celeste's consort, Luis, goes into labor. The Queen takes pleasure in her firstborn daughter's birth... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Queen/Her Pregnant Male Consort - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	overripe fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



When Queen Celeste left her meeting with her most trusted generals, she found one of her maids waiting outside the door for her. "What is it, boy?" she asked. 

The maid bowed his head in reverence. "Your Majesty, Consort Luis is in labor. I was told to fetch you." 

Joy and excitement soared in Celeste's heart. She had awaited this moment for years now—the day in which her bloodline would expand and grow. She had watched Luis change with great interest over the past forty two weeks. She had attempted to impregnate a handful of consorts before him, multiple times, but Luis was the first to take, even more impressive that it was the first time she bedded him. And the babe within him seemed strong—she felt her daughter kick within him fiercely many times from his sixteenth week onwards. Occasionally, she thought she heard Luis crying, but it must have been tears of joy. What an honor it must have been for Luis! He was a minor Duke of a neighboring kingdom before he was promised to Celeste in exchange for peace, and, now, he was round and ripe with the most powerful woman in the region's daughter. What else could he want? 

"Thank you for alerting me," the Queen said. "Has he been moved to the birthing chambers?" 

"Yes, ma'am," the young man said, his head bowed. "We apologize if there is a mess. His waters broke quite suddenly, and attempting to get him to walk through his contractions took longer than we had hoped." 

Celeste shook her head. "For my firstborn's birth, there is no need to apologize. This is a cause for celebration. You are dismissed; you should clean any mess in the hallways so the servants do not slip and fall." (This was not the first time she had asked this of the servants. Celeste was known as the most powerful woman in the region for a reason—blood in the hallways was not an infrequent sight.) 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." The boy bowed deeply, and Celeste went on her way to the birthing chambers. 

She heard Luis far before she saw him. His pained cries echoed in the hidden hallways in the castle, hidden away from public visitors. Despite herself, she grinned. Based on his sobs, it wouldn't be much longer until her daughter was born—by her estimation, there were less than five minutes between contractions. She was so delighted! Her long awaited daughter would soon be in her arms! 

"Luis, my dear!" she said as she walked into the birthing chamber. Her consort was naked, prepared for their daughter. His arms and legs were tied down to the birthing "bed"—a stone slab carved strictly for this purpose. His legs were spread wide and he laid on his back, whimpering. "How's my beloved daughter?" Celeste cooed, stroking Luis' stiff, turgid belly. 

"Nnnngh," Luis grunted, unable to articulate human words. His face was already wet with tears, and he hadn't even entered active labor yet. The space between his legs was soaking with blood and amniotic fluid, glistening in the dim lamplight. Everything was red and swollen—including his cock, sticking out against his large stomach. A natural consequence of males giving birth, she had heard. It was unknown if it _actually_ felt good for them, but it was nice to look at. She felt dampness pool between her own legs at the sight. 

Celeste was about to take her hands off of him, but she felt her daughter give a very firm kick upwards, right into Luis' ribs. He howled, tears rolling down his face, and Celeste felt his stomach tighten beneath her hands. He whined, biting his lip, as he attempted to endure the contraction. "My Gods," Celeste said in awe, rubbing her hands over his belly. If she palpated slightly, she could feel her daughter's hefty shape. "I see she's quite well." 

Luis panted, his belly growing slack. Without words, he nodded weakly. "It... pleases me," he said through teeth gritted in pain, "that I have carried her to this day." 

"Of course," Celeste said flippantly. Her hand trailed to his cock, and she stroked him idly. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "It was for the baby's own good that you remained pregnant the whole forty two weeks. Any shorter and we would have risked having a weak babe—and that's beyond the question. She is large and strong, as she should be." Celeste smiled fondly to herself. "Just like her mother." 

"... Indeed," he gasped. 

The sounds that her consort made drove Celeste wild. His voice was one of the things that attracted Celeste to Luis the most. It was rich and velvety in normal conversation, but grew ragged and rough when she bedded him, even more so after his pregnancy was confirmed. "Luis," she moaned, slick slipping down her thighs. Watching Luis give birth was unexpectedly erotic, and she simply couldn't help herself. "You should drink." Luis trembled, choking out a sob, but he nodded, knowing that there was little he could do to refuse. 

Carefully, Celeste walked over to back of the birthing bed. She lifted up her skirts, pulling them as far back as she could, and sat on Luis's face, her folds resting on his lips. Without hesitation, like a well trained dog, he started licking, drinking her in even through his contractions. She moaned as his skilled mouth was put to good use, and pulled the top of her dress down, giving her better access to her breasts. She squeezed and fondled them as she humped her consort's face, her clit aching as his tongue slid within her. Suddenly, he screamed, and she felt it reverberate inside of her. His belly tightened significantly, and seemed to stay tight even minutes later. She barely noticed, as she was riding out her first orgasm. It was so wonderful to see her beautiful consort so ripe, so ready! 

"Luis," she finally said, "is she coming?" He was unable to respond; she was still sitting on him. She leaned over and rubbed his stomach, and it was incredibly taut. He moaned, sobbing, to the point where she felt salt against her thighs. "I'm happy, too," Celeste said. "Oh, Luis, you are so wonderful. You should be proud to be the only man who has grown swollen with my child." She slipped off of him, and he screamed, his knuckles white against the birthing bed. 

Still, Celeste didn't feel quite satisfied. She should reward Luis for carrying her daughter to term so valiantly, she reasoned with herself. That, and she felt empty. "Luis, precious Luis," she crooned, straddling his hips. The position was a bit awkward—his large belly pressed against her flat stomach as she lined his cock against her hole—but she managed to make it work. "You have done this kingdom a great service." Moaning, she squeezed her breast as she sank onto him, allowing him to hilt her. 

Luis tried to thrash, his breath coming quickly. There was no use. He could not escape, not from the birthing bed nor from the task of giving birth. He yelled until his voice grew hoarse as she rode him, her hips rocking up and down. She watched as, minute by minute, the contractions grew visibly more intense, visibly shorter. He was nearly beyond the point of crying, but he still managed horrified, high pitched whimpers every minute or so. Her arousal boiled hot within her, an itch that was difficult to scratch. Her clit pressed into his firm belly as she rode him and she moaned, joyful. How lucky she was, to finally become a mother! 

Finally, Luis squeezed his eyes shut, his entire body tensing. Celeste leaned over as much as she could, riding him faster, harder. To her delight, she felt her daughter shift inside of him, descending. "Luis!" she cried, grinding down on him. The father of her child was giving birth to her firstborn! What a glorious moment this was! 

When she came, it was euphoric. She saw stars as she clenched around Luis, her legs turned to jelly. Still, no reprieve came for her consort. Although she felt his spend inside of her, he was still hard when she slipped off of him—so hard that it looked painful. Wordless tears fell down his face as he pushed, his hole stretching obscenely around their daughter's large head. Her hair was red, just like Celeste's. 

It took another fifteen minutes until the baby's crown fully breached. Luis was boneless, sobbing, snot and tears staining his face red. Celeste didn't care about that. She knelt in between his legs, ready to catch their daughter. "There we go," Celeste said, encouraging her daughter. "I'm so excited to meet you." 

Luis whimpered, long and low, and, with one final push, the baby slid out of him and into Celeste's arms. The baby screamed, almost louder than her father. Celeste's heart soared with joy. As was custom, she cut the cord and swaddled her daughter in linen cloth. "Well done, Luis," she praised her consort. 

"Mmm," Luis grunted, spent, staring at the ceiling. He still looked as if he was in pain—afterbirth was always more intense with male pregnancies, as more needed to be expelled. 

Celeste bounced the baby on her hip, trying to shush her. "How do you feel about twins? I think another three months is enough time for you to recuperate. You're a strong whelping man," she said, thinking out loud. "You should be more than able to handle another, larger pregnancy."

Luis wept—with what could be nothing but joy. "If that is what Her Majesty wishes," he said, voice trembling, "then I am pleased to obey."


End file.
